Vanimeldë en Gondolin
by Lisswen
Summary: Dar por este amor todos los bienes de la casa sería despreciarlo. (Del Cantar de los Cantares)


Aratandur1 se acercó con cautela a un bulto informe.

Acababa de localizar el cadáver de una Elfa y esperaba encontrar otro Hröa2 sin Fëa, pero curiosamente no olía mal.

A medida que se acercaba contemplaba con menos asco a una figura tendida entre los matojos, inerte.

Era una Elfa.

Su cuerpo parecía más delgado aún en contraste con un vientre prominente que indicaba un embarazo. Numerosas heridas surcaban, como crueles ríos de sangre, una piel blanca y delicada y sus cabellos se envolvían con los helechos y las zarzas.

- ¡Aquí, Herunya3! –Gritó- ¡Una nís4 malherida!

Alarmada por el grito, la mujer trató de abrir los ojos, pero sus fuerzas estaban tan mermadas que solo pudo mostrar una hendidura pequeña que ni siquiera permitió que el soldado viera el color de sus iris.

Aratandur se estremeció. Algo parecido a la compasión, una ternura como jamás había sentido, se apoderó de él. Sacó de su cinto un machete y cercenó la maleza casi con saña hasta abrirse una vereda que lo condujo a ella. Envainó de nuevo su arma y tomó a la Elfa delicadamente en brazos.

Desmadejada, frágil.

Su cuerpo apenas conservaba un resquicio de calor, como los rescoldos de una hoguera a punto ya de extinguirse.

Glorfindel5 llegó hasta él a grandes zancadas. Todos decían que sus manos eran las de un sanador.

- ¡Vive Herunya! –Exclamó Aratandur sorprendido de que aquella piltrafa élfica le emocionara tanto- ¡Pero está helada! Si me ayudáis la cubriré con mi capa.

- Sí, es lo mejor –Concedió el Capitán desabrochándosela- A parte del frío que tenga el estado de su ropa roza la indecencia. Cúbrela y llévala al lado de la hoguera, veremos lo que tiene.

Aratandur obedeció. La Elfa estaba tan delgada que apenas si pesaba. Al moverla se quejó con un leve murmullo. El soldado la miró. Su frente era despejada, fina y firme su nariz, toda ella emanaba elegancia. Por un instante tuvo la sensación de portar a una Princesa.

- ¡Vaya, si está viva! –Musitó Airawë6- ¡Un nuevo problema!

- ¿Problema? ¿Por qué? –Preguntó Aratandur mientras Glorfindel la confortaba con una infusión y le daba a probar un pedazo de lemba que ella masticaba con dificultad

- ¡Ya me dirás qué hacer con ella! –Respondió. Las Leyes de Turgon7 prohibían expresamente la entrada de extranjeros en Gondolin

- Eso no se pregunta – Terció Glorfindel- Llevarla a la ciudad. Está exhausta, desnutrida y gestando un lapsë. No hay alternativas

- Pero Herunya... –Protestó Airawë- Las órdenes del Rey son explícitas, y claras... ¡No se permite el acceso a nadie a Gondolin!

Glorfindel miró a su soldado con extrañeza.

- He jurado fidelidad al Rey y he cumplido sus órdenes fielmente, pero no dejaré a una nís embarazada a merced de los orcos. Cada noche soñaría con su vientre abierto en canal y el feto que gesta destrozado por unas asquerosas mandíbulas... Aunque sea lo último que haga esta mujer se viene a Gondolin...

- Pero Herunya... –Protestó Airawë- ¿Y si fuera una espía?

Glorfindel miró a la elfa y soltó una sonora carcajada. Aratandur lo interrumpió.

- Yo cargaré con ella Herunya... Mi caballo apenas notará un peso tan tenue...

Su turno había acabado hacía rato, pero Aratandur era incapaz de levantarse de aquella sala, de enfilar las escaleras y subir a la calle, de encaminar sus pasos a su casa, a pesar de que hacía más de dos meses que no dormía en su cama.

- ¿Vienes a tomar unos vinos? –Le preguntó Airawë.

Aratandur miró a la Elfa, recostada en un duro banco de piedra, cubierta todavía con su capa, y dijo: "No". Sin más explicaciones.

En realidad no las tenía. Se limitaba a estar sentado en un rincón contemplando a la Elfa, que caminaba entre la inconsciencia y el sueño, entre la sinrazón y el cansancio.

- Oye... -Dijo su compañero- Ya hemos hecha por ella todo lo que podíamos: Esta embarazada... eso significa que tiene marido...

Aratandur respondió:

- No necesariamente... Sus dedos están desnudos...

- ¿Y cómo llegó ese lapsë8 a sus entrañas? –Preguntó burlón.

El soldado lo miró seriamente.

- Es posible que haya sido forzada

- ¿Forzada? ¡Vamos Aratandur, los Eldar9 no hacemos esas cosas!

- Hay Moriquendi10 de costumbres más disolutas... incluso pudo ser un Firimar11... ¡Esos malditos Orientales son capaces de haber hecho algo así!

- Mira, sea lo que sea, la Sanadora ya la ha visto y el Rey decidirá qué hacer con ella cuando pueda... ¡Anda, ven conmigo! Después de tantos días fuera una borracherita nos entonará.

- Ve tu solo... Ya sé que es una bobada, pero no quiero irme a casa sin saber qué pasa con ella... Y de todos modos a mi nadie me espera en ninguna parte ¿Qué más da en donde pase mis horas?

Apoyada en un soldado, caminando con dificultad, la Elfa entró en el salón de trono. Su magnificencia no pareció impresionarla, quizá inclusos le pasaba desapercibida, pues era evidente que sus ojos tenían bastante con la tarea de abrirse y parpadear y mantenerse de nuevo abiertos.

El soldado que la acompañaba no se movió de su lado, clavado como un bastón en las manos de un anciano.

- Meletyalda12 –Explicó Glorfindel- Este amanecer la encontramos, más allá de las colinas de Tumladen. Junto a ella había un cadáver. Medio enterrado, de otra nís. Parecía haber sido brutalmente agredida

- ¿Encontrasteis orcos? –Preguntó el Rey con preocupación.

Todos los asistentes tenían los ojos puestos en Glorfindel.

- Sólo sus obras, Señor –Respondió el Capitán.

El caballero Tuor13, esposo de la hija del Rey, apretó las mandíbulas claramente inquieto. El Príncipe Maeglin, , a la izquierda de Turgon, se removió inquieto en su asiento.

- ¿Sus obras? –Preguntó. Su voz delataba su irritación- ¿Cçomo, si no viste orcos, les achacas tan claramente el asesinato?. En los harapos de esta Elfa se distingue el emblema de la casa de Fëanor.

Turgon fijó en la Elfa su mirada; parecía una flor pisoteada, revuelta su hermosura con el lodo, mancillada y deshecha. La luz que se reflejaba en sus entrecerrados ojos hablaba de Aman y sus cabellos, enmarañados y sucios delataban claramente su ascendencia Noldorin.

- ¿Mán essetya, nís? –Preguntó el rey (¿Cómo te llamas, mujer?)

- Vanimeldë14 –Respondió la Elfa con un hilo de voz.

- Irónico... –Murmuró Turgon- Hermosa y amada... Realmente la vida gasta bromas pesadas... Pero ciertamente eres hermosa y sin duda has sido amada... ¿Y el padre de la criatura?

El Rey no obtuvo respuesta.

Las lágrimas apagaron la luz de los ojos de la Elfa y un mutismo denso se adueñó de sus labios.

La mano de Idril, la Aranel15, se cerró en torno al brazo de su padre y con un rápido gesto le rogó que no insistiera en el tema. Sin embargo, desde el ángulo opuesto se elevó la voz del Haryon16 Maeglin.

- ¡Noldo! Esas ropas que te visten suelen usarlas las sanadoras... y... corrígeme si me equivoco...tú debes ser de la Casa de Fëanor...

La Elfa buscó la voz y se encontró con una mirada penetrante, escrutadora, fiera. No había piedad en aquellos ojos en los que el odio y la ambición destellaban.

- ¡Habla! !Di qué quieres de Gondolin!

- Mi nombre es Vanimeldë, soy hija de Nármacil, y mi familia y yo hemos servido a la Casa de Maglor... -Logró pronunciar entrecortadamente- Pertenezco por tanto, como decís, a las gentes de Fëanor... Sin embargo he desertado y ya no puedo ser contada entre ellos... De Gondolin quiero reposo, hasta que nazca mi hijo... No tengo fortuna, pero puedo ofrecer... –Dijo aferrándose a brazo del soldado que la acompañaba para no caer al suelo

- ¿Un buen espectáculo? –respondió el príncipe sarcástico e insensible- ¡Nunca había visto a un espía con tanta capacidad para mentir! ¿Ya ha comprobado alguna sanadora que tu embarazo no sea de plumas de ganso?

- ¡No soy una espía! –Balbuceó Vanimeldë, sostenida sólo por los brazos del guerrero- Estoy sola, no represento a nadie, sólo quiero que mi hijo nazca, con eso me basta...

La Dama Idril volvió a reclamar la atención de su padre y susurró algo a su oído. El Rey cabeceó mostrando asentimiento con sus palabras y finalmente dijo:

- Sé bienvenida, hija. Gondolin abre sus puertas para ti y para tu hijo. Se te conducirá a la casa de sanación, al menos hasta que te recuperes y...

- ¿Así? –Interrumpió la voz de Maeglin potente y estridente como un trueno.- ¿Sin más? ¡Sabes que los Hijos de Fëanor están buscando a Elwing17 por todas partes! ¿Quieres que Gondolin caiga a sus manos como Doriath?

Vanimeldë se sintió golpeada por aquellas palabras. La inquietud se apoderó de su corazón.

- ¿Doriath ha caído? ¿Elwing, perdida? –Musitó.

- No creo que esta nís sea una espía. No creo que suponga ningún peligro para la ciudad. Glorfindel ha hecho bien trayéndola, cualquier vida es preciosa y ella guarda un tesoro en su seno que yo deseo ver florecer. Tú mismo, soldado, custódiala a la Casa de Sanación y que Súlima se encargue de ella. –Sentenció tajante.

La Elfa trató de inclinarse en una reverencia pero el mareo acabó apoderándose de ella. El soldado la sostuvo impidiéndole rodar al suelo y la tomó en brazos saliendo con ella.

- Lómion18... ¿realmente piensas que es una espía? –Preguntó el Rey a su sobrino.

Aratandur cargaba con Vanimeldë en brazos. Olía a sudor y a sangre, como un soldado tras una batalla cruenta. El cansancio la podía pese a su resistencia. Haciendo un gran esfuerzo la Elfa le preguntó su nombre.

- Aratandur, es mi nombre... Vanimeldë, hija de Nármacil –Respondió con una sonrisa al pronunciar el nombre de ella.

Ella dio un respingo al oír su nombre en los labios de un soldado, como si estuviera acostumbrada a ser llamada de otro modo, como si aquella familiaridad la sorprendiera. Pero no dijo nada al respecto: reservaba sus fuerzas para preguntas más vitales y angustiosas. Siguió:

- Aratandur... Dime... ¿Qué sabes de Doriath?

La mano de la Elfa le aferraba la manga. Sus ojos se le clavaban.

- Poca cosa... que la ciudad fue arrasada, que no obtuvieron el Nauglamir, que murió toda la familia real salvo la Dama Elwing. Fue un enfrentamiento salvaje... Menegroth era una población indefensa que resistió con inusitado valor, pero no pudo contener la furia de los feanorianos... Yo lo imagino, los he visto luchar en la Unión de Maedhros y no quisiera estar ante sus filas en un momento de ataque...

Vanimeldë se mordió el labio, como si quisiera frenar el llanto, los malos presagios. Aratandur se percató que de no llevarla en brazos se hubiese caído.

- Entonces ¿Hubo pérdidas también entre ellos?

- Se cuenta que tres de los hijos de Fëanor cayeron.

¿Cómo podía palidecer aún más? Su rostro hacía avergonzarse al alabastro de las columnas de la escalinata. La mano que aferraba la tela de la manga llegó inconsciente a la carne y en su angustia pellizcó el brazo del soldado, que la miró asombrado. Fuera quien fuera debía conocer a los príncipes. De su garganta, llena de angustia, surgió una pregunta desgarrada:

- ¿Quiénes?

- Pues según he oído decir... – Vaciló Aratandur tratando de recordar unos nombres que le eran totalmente indiferentes- ¡Sí, ya recuerdo! Los que sus nombres empiezan igual...

- ¿Macalaurë y Maitimo19? –Preguntó con verdadero espanto.

- ¡No! Los otros Caranthir, Celegorm y Curufin.

Vanimeldë cerró entonces los ojos, y ya no volvió a hablar. Aratandur la llevó a través de la ciudad apurando el paso y la introdujo en la Casa de Sanación. Al llegar Súlima se hizo cargo de ella impidiéndole el paso.

Para Aratandur la vida en Gondolin era una tediosa sucesión de momentos de ocio. Libre del servicio, sólo descansaba y se preparaba para la siguiente misión, procurando mantenerse ocupado en quehaceres inútiles alrededor de la guarnición. Muchas tardes, al caer el sol, deambulaba sin más por la ciudad y no pocos días sus pasos le condujeron hasta la Casa de Sanación. Allí se quedaba plantado durante un rato, indeciso. Luego por fin se negaba algo a sí mismo y enfilaba la cuesta hasta su habitación sin poder dejar de pensar en cómo estaría aquella Elfa herida.

Sin embargo aquello cambió el día en que le anunciaron su inminente partida en una nueva misión. Mientras engrasaba su armadura le dio en pensar en la Elfa y en que cuando él volviera su hijo habría nacido ya. Se preguntaba cómo estaría, qué haría...

Terminados los preparativos, la inquietud venció toda reticencia y con decisión emprendió el camino hacia la Casa de Sanación. Poco antes de llegar cortó una flor en un jardín. Luego se avergonzó. Le parecía que todos los que pasaban reparaban en ella. Apretó el paso.

Ver a la Elfa no le fue sencillo. Le metieron en una sala oscura e incómoda, con un banco de piedra y una luz débil proveniente de una saetera. El sol se colaba por ella proyectando un haz de luz potente que alumbraba un rincón.

¿Le gustaría la flor? Aratandur contó los días que hacía que había dejado a Vanimeldë allí y superaban la veintena. Sin duda debería estar ya algo mejor.

El tiempo pasaba lento.

El soldado sospechaba que se habían olvidado de él y temía tener que partir sin poder verla.

Se sentía ridículo con aquella flor en la mano ¿Qué flor era? ¡Ni siquiera sabía su nombre!

- ¿Me acompañáis? –Preguntó al fin una aprendiz de Sanadora.

Aratandur la siguió por pasillos laberínticos que atravesaban salas vacías, subió y bajó escaleras, dio vueltas y vueltas hasta llegar a una biblioteca.

Allí vio a Súlima

- Aiya Herinya20, parto en misión y quería ver a la Dama que os traje hace unos días, saber de ella –Dijo tímidamente tratando de ocultar la flor.

La Sanadora sonrió:

- ¿No la reconoces? –Preguntó contenta

Aratandur distinguió entonces una figura en pie tras Súlima. La miró incrédulo. Vestía ropas dignas de una princesa, llevaba los cabellos recogidos en la nuca y sus grandes ojos grises parecían sonreírle a pesar de la tristeza que los impregnaba.

- ¡Por el yelmo de Tulkas21! –Exclamó el soldado- ¿Vanimeldë?

No parecía la misma. Las fuerzas regresaban a ella y el color.

- ¿Y esos ropajes? –Preguntó- ¡Pareces una princesa!

Ella se miró la ropa, como si se avergonzara de un lujo inesperado.

- La Dama Idril se conmovió al ver a Vanimeldë y le hizo llegar los ropajes que usaba cuando estaba encinta de Eärendil22. Lo demás lo han hecho la comida y el descanso. –Aclaró Súlima.

- Me... me alegra verte así tan hermo... tan bien... Tienes un aspecto magnífico... Y yo... bueno... yo... me voy tranquilo al saber que estás recuperada... -Balbuceó.

- Tu interés me halaga –Dijo ella al fin- Creí que te habrías olvidado ya... Quisiera agradecerte lo mucho que me has ayudado.

Ahora su voz había recuperado sus matices, su timbre. Aratandur pensó que nunca se cansaría de oírla, acariciadora y dulce como el terciopelo.

- Yo también te agradezco cuanto hiciste por Vanimeldë. ¡Va a resultarnos de gran ayuda! Tiene amplios conocimientos sobre los Atani y sus enfermedades –Explicó Súlima.

- ¿Eres sanadora? –Preguntó él

- Sí...

- ¡De las mejores! ¡Alumna de la mismísima Antenís! Parece que Ulmo nos la envía para cuidar de Heru Tuor y del Haryon Eärendil! –Afirmó entusiasmada Súlima.

De pronto Aratandur recordó la flor. Extendió la mano en un impulso ofreciéndosela:

- ¡Es para ti! ¡Pensé que te gustaría!

Ella empalideció, como aquel día bajando las escaleras. Ni siquiera alargó la mano para tomarla, como si le ofreciera una sabandija o algo ponzoñoso.

Aratandur se arrepintió de su gesto. Aquella flor era para una Elfa herida, rota, pero no era digna de la Dama que tenía ante sí. Demasiado humilde, demasiado sencillo y burdo.

- Lo siento... –Se disculpó ruborizándose a su pesar- es un regalo torpe...

Vanimeldë extendió entonces sus manos y tomó la flor como un tesoro.

- Al contrario –Balbuceó con voz trémula- Es una magnolia preciosa

La expedición se alargó hasta el bien entrado Hrívë23. Aratandur deseaba, como pocas veces lo había hecho antes, regresar a Gondolin. No podía apartar de su mente a Vanimeldë, las extrañas circunstancias en las que la había encontrado, su embarazo. Sobre todo durante las noches de guardia no dejaba de barajar diferentes hipótesis sobre quien sería el padre de aquella criatura y de por qué el mutismo de la madre lo protegía como un certero escudo. La hipótesis de que Vanimeldë hubiese sido forzada cada vez cobraba más firmeza en su mente.

El día de su regreso esperaba encontrarla entre los curiosos que solían recibirlos, pero ella no estaba. Decepcionado enfiló la cuesta hasta el cuartel y se encargó de su caballo. Mientras le cepillaba la cola, la hermosa Vanimeldë volvió a ocupar sus pensamientos. Ahora su vientre debía de estar ya tremendamente abultado... Tal vez le costara andar, tal vez hubiese salido a recibirlo si no fuera por eso. ¿Seguiría aun en la Casa de Sanación?

Terminada su tarea salió.

Dudó sobre qué hacer.

Mientras se encaminaba a su casa miró el temprano anochecer invernal y sintió el aire helado conminándole a buscar la comodidad de la hoguera, el refugio de las mantas y una bebida caliente.

Empujó la puerta.

Nadie se había ocupado de su habitación en su ausencia. Estaba llena de polvo y de soledad.

Se tendió en la cama.

Hacía frío.

En una esquina del techo había manchas de humedad y el suelo aún conservaba un pequeño charquito, hijo de la gotera. Tendría que repararlo.

Suspiró.

¿Era muy tarde para acercarse a ver a Vanimeldë? Llevaba meses pensando en ella y ahora que la tenía a poca distancia, no sabía si debía o no correr a su lado.

Por fin se decidió.

En un arrebato tomó su capa y salió a la calle, exponiendo su rostro al gélido viento. Las antorchas que iluminaban las calles se estremecían al arbitrio del viento, que incluso había logrado apagar algunas. Sus pasos eran el único sonido que se oía por las calles, tan ajetreadas a otras horas.

Al llegar a la Casa de Sanación volvió a dudar. ¡Que bien le vendría un trago en aquella hora! Se imaginó llamando a la puerta, diciendo: "Quiero ver a Vanimeldë!" Se imaginó al portero preguntando "¿A quien?" Se imaginó a si mismo explicando, esperando... Le entraron ganas de irse. Salvajes ganas de volver sobre sus pasos. ¿Qué tenía de malo su vida hasta ahora? ¿Por qué de pronto le parecía tan vacía, tan gris, tan terriblemente pobre?

- ¿Vienes a ver a Vanimeldë? –Le preguntó una voz femenina tras él.

Aratandur se volvió sobresaltado. Súlima apareció en medio de la noche.

- Sí... ¿Cómo está?

- Está bien... ¡Las dos!

- ¿Las dos? –Repitió sin entender. Súlima sonrió tomándolo del brazo y empujándolo hacia adentro.

- No te digo más... ¡No te digo más! –Repitió.

También esta vez la encontró en la Biblioteca, donde la había visto casi una estación atrás, y de nuevo le costó reconocerla: rostro era más sereno y su vientre había desaparecido. También los vestidos habían cambiado, perdiendo su aire aristocrático, pero la modestia de las ropas de sanadora que vestíaahora resaltaban más sus refinados gestos, su elegancia natural.

- Ven... –Le acogió con una sonrisa conduciéndole a un rincón en el que había una cuna- Te debe la vida.

Aratandur miró dentro y no pudo evitar que la ternura le traspasara al ver el bulto de un cuerpo menudo, dulcemente arropado entre sabanitas de seda y suaves mantas. Sobre la almohada se vislumbraba el leve resplandor del cabello de un extraño color entre rojizo y anaranjado, como si Anar24 hubiese demorado uno de sus ardientes rayos alrededor del bebé.

- ¿Es tu hijo? –Medio preguntó, medio exclamó. La sorpresa le vencía, como sucede con aquellos que presencian un milagro.

En la cuna el bebé se movió inquieta, como si oyera la voz profunda que no reconocía. Aratandur se reprochó gritar tanto.

- Es una nís. –Dijo Vanimeldë tomándola en brazos.

La pequeña se agitó, al notar las manos maternas, y abrió los ojos, emitió un ruido alegre entre gorjeó y grito. Vanimeldë la besó tiernamente y luego la puso en brazos del guerrero.

Aratandur se estremeció.

La niña, hizo un mohín de disgusto y todavía abrió más los ojos: grandes, brillantes, de color gris

- ¿Le hago daño? –Preguntó él.

- No –Respondió riendo Vanimeldë- Es sólo que nota el cambio de brazos... Náredriel se ha dado cuenta de que no te conoce.. ¡Mírale! Ahora te escrutará... es muy curiosa

Aratandur miró a Vanimeldë.

Reía.

Era la primera vez que había oído su risa, y era alegre como mil cascabeles. Consciente de que su mirada era demasiado prolongada la redirigió a la niña. Como su madre había previsto sus ojos grises le escudriñaban el rostro, atentos, fijos, rezumando una inteligencia extraña.

- ¿Cómo dices que se llama?

- Náredriel25... –Dijo la madre al tiempo que la pequeña reía otra vez al escuchar la voz materna y agitaba sus pies y sus manos en los brazos de un Aratandur inquieto, temeroso de que se le escurriera y acabara en el suelo.

- ¡Ten, tómala! –Exclamó espantado al tiempo que devolvía la niña a su madre- Fuego enguirnalándola... Si... su extraño cabello... el tuyo es negro como la noche más oscura... Tómala, me da miedo de que se me caiga... ¿Cuándo nació?

- El primer día de Hrívë –Respondió Vanimeldë.

¿Cómo.... cómo puede ser alguien tan pequeño Kuluinincë26?

Camino a casa Aratandur pensaba en la pequeña, en su latido, en la alegría que la recorría, en la pasión... El fuego no solo estaba presente en su nombre, no sólo había quedado atrapado en sus cabellos, sino que la habitaba... Enfilando la última cuesta las fuerzas le abandonaron. Encontraría la casa helada y vacía, triste.

Abrió la puerta.

Entró.

Sin ser consciente de lo que hacía encendió la chimenea pensando en que tendría que poner la cuna en el rincón donde estaba ahora la mesa, era el mejor sitio, resguardado de las corrientes. "¿Y la mesa?" –Le preguntó la Vanimeldë de sus ensueños. "Aquí, más cerca del fuego... para el bebé es peligroso estar tan próximo" Ella le sonrió... Estaba allí echada en su cama. "¿Tienes frío? En el armario guardo una manta..." Dijo a la nada.

Suspiró...

¡Sería hermoso!

Si ellas estuvieran allí los días cambiarían, los atardeceres no serían un final temido sino un esperado regocijo. Vivir el día esperando un plato caliente, una sonrisa, el comentario de lo que había hecho aquel día la pequeña. No como ahora: pan duro, queso, algo de carne en salazón, un vaso de vino solitario...

Aratandur masticó con calma, más por retrasar el momento de desvestirse y acostarse que por el placer de comer. Miró las llamas y pensó en los cabellos de la pequeña. Que color más extraño... Definitivamente su padre debía de ser un atan.

Desde su puesto había visto cientos de veces al pequeño Haryo, pero jamás se había fijado en él.

Aquel día fue diferente. Pocos pasos detrás de él, no perdía detalle. Todo lo interesaba, la forma de andar, el modo de actuar... Nunca hasta entonces había sonreido al descubrir que su protegido era un niño, que se metía los dedos en la nariz y que a veces sonreía a otros niños que le miraban de lejos...

¿Qué tenía de diferente?

Eärendil era un Medio Elfo, pero... si no lo supiera... ¿Lo habría notado?. Decían que los medios elfos crecían más deprisa, pero Eärendil apenas tenía cuatro años y su aspecto no difería del de cualquier otro chiquillo gondolindrim de su edad... Aratandur suspiró. Si realmente Náredriel era hija de un Atan el tiempo acabaría confirmándolo.

Al final de Coirë27 la compañía de Aratandur partió de nuevo. Náredriel ya empezaba a aguantar el tronco con la fuerza de sus brazos y a levantar la cabeza observando todas las cosas que le rodeaban con una sed abrasadora de conocimientos. Dormirla era cada vez más complejo y su llanto era potente cuando se le llevaba la contraria. Aratandur pasó con ella y con Vanimeldë la última tarde sin decirles que se iba.

- Mañana parto de nuevo... - Confesó al despedirse.

- ¿Por eso has estado tan callado toda la tarde? –Preguntó ella con una sonrisa dulce.

El viento le azotaba los cabellos, estaba encogida. "Cuando vuelva –pensó el- le regalaré una capa de piel para que no pase frío".

- Sí... Echaré de menos a Kuluina... y... y a ti...

- El tiempo pasará rápido –Le sonrió de nuevo.

- Pero tu... Tu ¿Me añorarás? –Se atrevió a preguntar mirándola con el corazón tratando de escaparle por la garganta.

- Claro –Respondió ella parcamente- ¿Cuándo regresarás?

- Seguramente para Yestarë.28.. ¿Me esperarás?

- No tengo pensado pedir a Turgon que me deje partir con un lapsë y este frío... –Sonrió ella.

Él devolvió la sonrisa. Quería decir si iría a la puerta a esperarlo, pero ante el malentendido le dio vergüenza pedirlo, además con la pequeña...

- Bueno... Pues... ¡Hasta Yestarë!

- Cuídate Aratandur

Tumladen se extendía ante él. Cabalgaba en silencio tratando de sopesar las palabras, los gestos, las sonrisas. Vanimeldë era distante, siempre amable, pero fría. Pocas veces la había oído reír. Evocó la dulzura de su rostro hablandole a su pequeña, la discreta forma de darle de mamar, su modo de sonreírle y se preguntó si un día podría llegar a esa Vanimeldë tierna y guardada, tan oculta como Gondolin.

- Cada vez estás más callado –le espetó Airawë.

Aratandur sonrió.

- En las tabernas de Gondolin se te añora... ¿Sigues viendo a esa nís?

- ¡No! Bueno... alguna vez...

- ¡Mira que eres bobo! ¡Con la de doncellas que hay en la ciudad deseosas de que un soldado las corteje! Una nís con un niño es una nís casada.

Aratandur no replicó. Su compañero de armas acababa de poner el dedo en la llaga.

"Le preguntaré. Cuando vuelva le preguntaré."

Ahora los días eran grandes, luminosos. Aunque Tuilë29 era especialmente frío aquel año. Aratandur cumplió con su promesa y regaló a Vanimeldë la capa de piel. Ella la aceptó arrobada, no podía ofrecerle nada a cambio... ¡Estaba tan hermosa ruborizada, apurada! El no necesitaba nada más:

- Vértela puesta será regalo suficiente –Había exclamado halagado.

Cada atardecer, camino de la Casa de Sanación, se prometía a si mismo que aquel día, sin falta, preguntaría a Vanimeldë por el padre de Náredriel. Pero cada tarde rompía esa promesa solemne. O no encontraba el momento o no se atrevía a aprovecharlo...

Una tarde por fin rompió el hielo.

Estaban en una de las terrazas de la Casa de Sanación, sobre una frazada la pequeña Náredriel se había propuesto gatear. Anar le arrancaba destellos cobrizos a un pelo cada vez más abundante y más rojo.

- Vanimeldë, muchas veces me he preguntado acerca del padre de la pequeña Kuluina... –Dijo.

Ya estaba.

Dicho.

Ya no había marcha atrás.

Vanimeldë se tensó. No dijo nada, como si ignorara las palabras pronunciadas.

- ¿Qué fue de él? –Insistió con la voz trémula, como cuando se preguntan cosas importantes.

Ella lo miró. ¡Qué profundos eran sus ojos! ¡Más que el mar!

- No importa... Aratandur... eso ya no importa. Forma parte del pasado... –Musitó.

- Pero Vanimeldë, el presente es consecuencia del pasado... Yo... a mi sí me importa el padre de Náredriel.

Ella se levantó, enfadada, orgullosa.

Sin pronunciar palabra tomó a su pequeña en brazos y se encaminó a la salida.

Aratandur corrió tras ella, la tomó de un brazo.

- ¡Vanimeldë! –Suplicó- A mi me importa el padre de Náredriel... es para mí importante yo... yo quiero saber, necesito saber...

- Tu curiosidad me daña, Aratandur. –Respondió fríamente, como quien da una orden, cargando cada palabra de una desconocida autoridad- Te agradeceré que en el futuro no vuelvas a mencionar nada de eso.

El no la soltó.

El tema era demasiado importante:

- No lo entiendes... Yo... Me da igual el origen de la niña... quiero decir... si tal vez su padre no fue tu espos...

- ¡Suéltame Aratandur, me estás haciendo daño! –Le interrumpió ella con una voz de hielo.

La pequeña, como si percibiera la tensión, arrancó a llorar.

El soldado la soltó.

Ella apartó el brazo con un gesto brusco y caminó altiva y desdeñosa en dirección a sus habitaciones.

Aratandur se quedó quieto.

Anar había teñido de rojo el cielo.

Se había equivocado.

Vanimeldë le había cerrado sus puertas.

Sólo a lo lejos pudo verla, sin ser recibido, pese a volver a intentarlo tarde a tarde.

Recién empezado Lairë30 le anunciaron una nueva misión, esta vez más larga. Estarían fuera hasta los Enderi31.

Aratandur se descorazonó ¡Tanto tiempo!

Preparó minuciosamente sus cosas, según era su costumbre, y luego se encaminó hacia el lugar al que su corazón tendía: Las Casas de Sanación.

Vanimeldë tampoco quiso recibirlo aquella tarde, a pesar de la insistencia en que se iba, en que quería despedirse. El recuerdo de su mirada ofendida y tensa le golpeó hasta herirle. "Así son las nísi" le hubiera dicho Airawë. Pero Aratandur no lo entendía. ¿Todo se podía perder por un error?. La última negativa de Vanimeldë lo llevó a ver a Sulima.

- ¿No quiere verte? Yo creí que sí... muchas tardes has estado por aquí...

El guerrero se sonrojó.

- Cada tarde decía: no volveré más... pero al día siguiente me sorprendía caminando hacia aquí... Le he mandado decir que me voy... Pero igualmente se ha negado a verme...

- ¿Qué pasó entre vosotros? Si es que puede saberse...

- Le pregunté por el padre de Náredriel...

Súlima lo miró como entendiendo.

- Le has abierto una herida profunda... Creo que él murió...

- ¿Ella te lo ha dicho?

La sanadora le invitó a sentarse y le sirvió una copa de hidromiel

- Verás Aratandur... Cuando una nís pierde a su esposo... es como...es como si perdiera la mitad de si misma... Luego gestar ella sola a un bebé, pasar por lo que ha pasado... Has sido torpe...

El rostro del soldado se ensombreció.

- Además de mi madre ella es la única nís que... ¡Yo soy tosco! Recibo y doy órdenes... no sé hablar.... Pero Vanimeldë... ¡No me la puedo arrancar de la cabeza! Súlima... ¡Si no hubiera un esposo! –Dijo de pronto con entusiasmo- Ella no llevaba anillo de casada y... además... ¿Crees que puede haber sido violada? ¿Crees que Náredriel es una Medio Elfa como Eärendil?

- Aratandur... ¡Olvídala! ¡No pienses en ella así! Si la hubiesen violado... ¡Una Elfa jamás concebiría por una violación!

La cabeza del soldado pensaba deprisa, buscaba alternativas, hipótesis, explicaciones.

- Lo mismo se unió con un Atan... Si fue así... Si fue así la Ley de Miriel y Finwë32 no contaría... Y eso explicaría ese extraño color del pelo de Náredriel... ¿No crees?

Súlima lo miró comprensiva, casi maternal.

- ¿Cuándo te vas? –Le preguntó

- En cuanto amanezca...

- Ves en paz... Yo entretanto lograré saber algo de eso que te preocupa tanto, confía en mí... Pero ¿Aceptarás un Consejo?

Él asintió, aunque sabía bien qué iba a decirle.

- No creo que Vanimeldë se haya unido a un Atan... ¿La has observado bien? Supongo que sí, pues ella te gusta... Es culta, refinada, una Dama... Yo creo que su esposo era uno de los Capitanes de mayor confianza de los Hijos de Fëanor... Tal vez huyeron justo antes del ataque y el murió en la huida, quien sabe si abatido por flechazos de los que hasta ese momento eran sus camaradas...

- ¿Y el pelo rojo de Náredriel? Es un color que tienen algunos Atani...

- Y una rareza entre los Noldor... eso es cierto... Tal vez fuera pariente de Mahtan33...

Cada anochecer era una victoria, una muesca tachada en la vaina de su espada, un paso de regreso a Gondolin.

La impaciencia le devoraba a medida que se acercaban.

Cada fogata le recordaba a Náredriel . No tenía ni idea de cómo podía crecer un lapsë, pero seguro que a llegar no la reconocería y eso le dolía. ¿Por qué tenía que crecer sin padre cuando él podría...?

Con rabia crispó los puños.

¿Y si Vanimeldë se negaba a verle otra vez? ¡Cuánto deseaba verla de nuevo! Se conformaba con sentarse en una mesa de la biblioteca mientras ella escribía. No había música mejor en todo Endor que el murmullo de su pluma acariciando el pergamino!

Posiblemente la niña no la dejara trabajar tanto ahora, era curiosa, lo querría tocar todo...

- No me gustan los Enderi, son un tiempo de nadie, es como vivir en el vacío... ¿Volverás a olvidarte de tu camarada cuando llegues a Gondolin? –Preguntó Airawë.

- Tengo que tapar una gotera –Respondió.

Por mucho que se lo prohibiera sabía que lo primero que haría al llegar a Gondolin sería ir a ver a Vanimeldë. Sus pies parecían conducirlo alli al margen de sus ordenes, de sus prohibiciones, como si hubiesen decidido obedecer al corazón, en franca rebelión con la cabeza.

Caía la primera hora de la tarde y el calor se aplastaba contra las piedras de la ciudad.

Nadie salía.

Las puertas de la Casa de Sanación estaban abiertas y Aratandur penetró sin dificultad. Atravesó el pórtico bordeando la estatua de Esté y se coló hacia el interior por los largos pasillos que ya no le resultaban laberínticos. Al caminar por uno un de los intrincados pasillos, oyó grititos de excitación y risas y un golpe seco contra su pierna.

Era la pequeña Kuluina.

Con un gesto rápido se agachó para impedir que la pequeña se golpeara contra el suelo y la levantó acogiéndola en sus brazos.

- ¿Y tu quien eres? –Le preguntó

- Nadediel ¿Y tu?

Aratandur sonrió y dijo su nombre.

- Adadur... - Repitió ella y luego gritó - ¡Amme!

El soldado se estremeció.

En el extremo del pasillo estaba Vanimeldë, bella, estática, fría, parecia tallada en el mejor alabastro por las manos expertas de un artista.

Sin ser consciente de lo que hacía caminó hacia ella con la pequeña en brazos. La corriente de aire agitaba su vestido, blanco y ligero y sus cabellos certificando que no era una estatua.

- Perdóname Vanimeldë... Fui un necio... No se volverá a repetir –Suplicó dejando a la niña en brazos de su madre.

La Dama desvió la mirada, tomó a su hija en brazos y musitó:

- ¿Cómo estás Aratandur? Llevabas mucho tiempo lejos...

Él sonrió. El corazón hacía en su pecho volteretas, como los niños en los prados.

- Bien... creo que nunca me he encontrado mejor.

- Tengo el día libre y no hace frío... ¿Por qué no buscas un hueco y paseamos con Náredriel por la ciudad? –Propuso Aratandur.

Vanimeldë empalideció.

Tragó saliva y sin tomarse la molestia de considerarlo dijo: "No" y luego se ocupó en mil cosas.

El jugó con la pequeña Kuluina, cada día más vital y despierta. Apenas en una estación y había conseguido hablar correctamente y cada vez que le explicaba algo lo asaeteaba a preguntas. De reojo miraba a su madre ¿Por qué quería negarle el paseo?

- ¿No has salido nunca a la calle? - Le preguntó.

- ¿Qué es "la calle"?

- La calle... Fuera de aquí... Lleva de tu casa a la mía...

- ¿Tienes una casa? ¿Cómo esta?

- Es más pequeña, tittanya34... Tiene una cama, una mesa, una chimenea y una gotera cada vez más grande...

- Un agujero en el techo por el que se cuela el agua cuando llueve.

- ¡Qué suerte tienes! ¿Ves como llueve? ¡Yo quiero una "goreta"!

- Se dice gotera –Contestó riendo- y son molestas... mira hoy podría dedicarme a taparla

Aquella partida fue diferente.

Vanimeldë pasó con él la última tarde y al anochecer asaron las primeras castañas de la temporada en la hoguera del salón.

No había nadie más: La Dama, su hija y Aratandur. Era la primera vez que cenaban juntos y en el corazón del soldado se abrazaban la alegría y una temprana nostalgia. Náredriel repetía un poema que su madre le enseñaba.

Attaro ar amilo (De papá y de mamá)

Sina selda ná attaro (esta niña es de su papá)

Antaruvalye ilya ingólerye /le dará todo su saber)

Ar rankossen ólaruvaryes (Y en sus brazos se dormirá)

Era gracioso oírla recitar, tan concentrada y dulce, y contemplar la expresión orgullosa de su madre.

Aquello era lo más parecido a una familia que Aratandur había tenido nunca. El soldado bebió todos los minutos a pequeños sorbos, como se hace con el vino nuevo y trató de gravarlos en su memoria para sacarlos durante las noches de guardia que le esperaban. La risa de Vanimeldë haría que el frío no le azotara y la dulce voz de Kuluina le mantendría caliente el corazón.

Estuvo fuera toda la estación.

El primer día de hrívë nevaba.

Hacía un año que Náredriel había nacido y Aratandur lo tuvo presente todo el día. Jamás había vivido un nacimiento y pensar cómo la pequeña había logrado salir de las entrañas de Vanimeldë no era menos misterioso que intentar averiguar las circunstancias en las que había entrado.

Muchas veces, a lo largo de su vida, oyendo a los soldados lamentarse de la lejanía de sus hijos se había preguntado cómo se siente un padre, qué emociones poderosas lo ligan a sus hijos...

Ahora lo sabía.

Náredriel no era su hija pero si lo fuera no tendría para ella más cariño que el que en aquel instante le profesaba.

¿Nevaría en Gondolin? Kuluina jamás habría visto la nieve: ¡Cuánto daría por ver los destellos de curiosidad de sus ojos, por abrigarla y sacarla de la mano y vivir su primer escalofrío ante el helor de los copos acariciando su cuerpo, derritiéndose al tocar el fuego de sus cabellos!

Aquella expedición se alargo más de lo debido, pues al conducir Glorfindel a sus Elfos hasta los límites de las Colinas Circundantes descubrieron grupos de batidores orcos y no regresaron a Gondolin hasta asegurarse de que todos ellos habían sido exterminados.

Luchando cuerpo a cuerpo Aratandur descubrió una nueva fuerza: no defendía la abstracción llamada Gondolin, ni una casa solitaria con una gotera a la que sólo de un modo altamente simbólico llamaba "hogar" sino que protegía a Vanimeldë y a Náredriel, velaba por sus vidas, por su seguridad. Pero al mismo tiempo descubrió su debilidad: por primera vez temía por su vida, por primera vez la consideraba como algo que vale la pena, como un bien precioso.

Cuando por fin terminaron las refriegas, mientras ascendían a la ciudad, contemplando el verdor del valle, supo que esta vez no dudaría. Lo primero que haría sería correr a las Casas de Sanación.

- ¿No está Vanimeldë? –Preguntó Aratandur decepcionado.

- No –Respondió Súlima con una sonrisa de admiración- Lleva días en palacio, cuidando del pequeño Haryon. Sólo viene fugazmente a dar el pecho a Náredriel

- ¿Qué le sucede al Haryon? –Preguntó el Soldado que acababa de legar y no estaba al tanto de las últimas nuevas- ¿Se ha herido?

- ¡No! Pero está enfermo... es un Medio Elfo... Se le ha llenado el cuerpo y la cara de puntos rojos que le pican y la fiebre lo consume... Lleva así tres días

Aratandur asintió. Olvidaba con frecuencia que el Señor Tuor no era Noldo.

- ¿Y la pequeña Kuluina? ¿Está con ella?

Súlima soltó una carcajada.

- No. Está ahí... ¿No la reconoces?

- ¿Ahí? –Preguntó Aratandur mirando a su alrededor- ¿Dónde?

Súlima levantó la mirada de la redoma en la que estaba macerando una hierva para señalar un rincón diciendo "Ahí".

Pero allí no había nadie.

- ¡Esta pequeña es cada día más tremenda! –Exclamó Súlima con suficiencia llamando a la pequeña mientras se dirigía al armario en que guardaban las escobas- ¡Náredriel Vanimeldëiel! ¡Sal de ahí!

- ¿Se esconde? –Preguntó Aratandur.

- No la reconocerás... cada día está más divertida y más traviesa... ¡Si la vieras en el suelo de la Biblioteca, a los pies de su madre, haciendo ver que copia un libro!

El soldado rió al tiempo que la Sanadora abría el armario. Pero Náredriel no estaba allí.

- ¿Dónde se habrá metido? –Exclamó Súlima con aire de preocupación.

- No creo que ande muy lejos –Intentó tranquilizarla Aratandur- Habrá acompañado a cualquiera de las demás Sanadoras.

- Ayúdame a buscarla - Cortó ella secamente.

Aratandur leyó claramente su preocupación.

- Dime que sitios son los más peligrosos, buscaremos antes allí –Sugirió el Soldado.

- ¡La calle! –Dijo decidida- La atrae mucho... ¡Pero Vanimeldë enloquecerá si sale y más si lo hace sola!

Aratandur no oyó más. Cruzó las vastas salas, atravesó pasillos, subió y bajó escaleras avanzando hacia la salida con toda la velocidad que sus piernas le permitían. Al llegar al primer patio la encontró:

Sentada sobre sus propias piernas, abismada en la contemplación de una estatua. Aratandur suspiró con alivio y la tomó en brazos.

- ¡Kuluina! ¡No debes irte sin permiso! ¡Nos has dado un susto a todos! –Le recriminó con dulzura.

- ¡Míra! –Contestó ella con entusiasmo señalando la estatua.

Aratandur jamás había reparado en aquella estatua, una de las muchas que había en Gondolin. Representaba a Estë35, en un estanque de Murmuran.

- ¿Te gusta Estë? –Preguntó el con una sonrisa.

La pequeña asintió con la cabeza mientras llegaba Súlima sin resuello.

- ¿Quién es Estë?

- Una Valie, esposa de Irmo...

- ¿Qué es una "Valie"?

- Los Valar son frutos del Pensamiento de Eru, ellos conocen mejor que cualquier otra criatura la mente de Ilúvatar, ellos entonaron la Gran Música...

- ¡Náredriel! –La regañó Súlima- ¡No vuelvas a hacer esto nunca! ¿A dónde ibas?

- ¡Mira es una Valie! –Dijo enseñándole la Estatua.

- ¡Sí, es una Valie! Pero responde a lo que te he preguntado: ¿A dónde ibas?

- A buscar a amme antes de que ese niño se la quede y ella lo quiera más que a mí... –Confesó.

Súlima suspiró.

- Vanima... ese niño es un Medio Elfo, enferma como los Atani y tu Madre es quien más conocimientos tiene en Gondolin sobre los Segundos Nacidos... aun así es poco lo que sabemos de ellos y no podemos arriesgarnos a que le suceda nada malo... por eso es mejor que tu amme mejor se quede cerca del pequeño Príncipe hasta que se cure... Pero Vanimeldë te quiere a ti por encima de cualquier otro niño. –Trató de tranquilizarla.

- Entonces ¿Por qué me viste con sus ropas? –Preguntó.

Aratandur se fijó entonces en los ricos ropajes de la niña, teñidos de azul, recamados el cuello y los puños con hilos dorados. Sí. Eran ropas de niño, no de niña.

- La Dama Idril le ha regalado las ropas usadas por su Hijo, el Haryon Eärendil... –Explicó Súlima.

- ¿Y no te gustan? ¡Son ropas de Príncipe! Aunque tu eres una Aranel... ¿Quieres que yo te compre un vestido de nís? –Preguntó el soldado.

La niña lo miró bien como si le costara entender lo que decía.

- ¿De nís? –Preguntó.

- Sí... Como... Como el de ella –Dijo señalando la estatua.

La niña volvió a mirar el mármol.

- ¡No! Me estará grande y es duro...-Contestó.

Al caer la noche Vanimeldë llegó precipitada. La carrera había dado rubor a sus mejillas, habitualmente pálidas. Tomó a Náredriel en brazos, le besó la sien y enfiló el pasillo hacia la Biblioteca. Su apuro era tan grande que ni siquiera reparó en la presencia de Aratandur.

- ¡Vanimeldë! –La llamó este con los labios contraídos en un gesto que mezclaba decepción y humillación. Llevaba horas esperándola.

- Aiya Aratandur, no te había visto... – Se excusó sin casi frenar su marcha rápida- Discúlpame pero tengo que buscar unos datos en la Biblioteca... la fiebre del Príncipe no baja... He venido a dar pecho a Náredriel y a buscar es información... ¡Debo regresar cuanto antes! ¿Te ha ido bien? –Preguntó como de pasada.

- Tenía ganas de verte... –confesó.

- ¿Alguna herida? –dijo ella sin aflojar el paso.

- Amme ¿Estë se mueve? –preguntó la niña.

- ¡No! -Respondió él- Tenía ganas de ver a Vanimeldë, no a una sanadora.

- Me sabe mal hacerte tan poco caso –Dijo dejando en el suelo a Náredriel mientras ojeaba los lomos de los pergaminos buscando uno especial.

- ¿Se mueve o no? –Preguntó Náredriel tirándole de la ropa.

Al parecer Idril no solo le había dado ropa para la pequeña, porque el vestido que llevaba Vanimeldë era también principesco: anchas mangas, brocados... Y no parecía la primera vez que usara ropas lujosas. Era rabiosamente elegante.

- ¡Aquí está! –Dijo hallando lo que buscaba y poniéndolo encima de una de las mesas al tiempo que llamaba a Náredriel y se desabotonaba la ropa para darle pecho.

- Pero ¿Quién? ¿Quién se mueve?

- Estë la Valië –Dijo.

- Aratandur... ¿Te importaría esperar fuera mientras le doy el pecho? –Le preguntó Vanimeldë reparando de pronto en su presencia.

Él enrojeció. Musitó un "por supuesto" y salió.

- Claro que se mueve –Oyó decir a Vanimeldë.

- ¿Y vive aquí cuando se mueve?

- Noooo –Decía como quien piensa en otra cosa- En Lórien...

- ¿Dónde está Lórien? ¿En la "calle"?

- Ummm... Sí...en la calle... bueno más lejos

- ¿Y por qué entra?

- Ehhh??? ¿Quién entra? Mira Náredriel hoy no puedo contestarte, tengo que leer este libro... ¿Por qué no te coges al pezón y me dejas?

Arátandur, en el pasillo, se dejó caer hasta el suelo, dándose cuenta de lo cansado que estaba. Apoyada la espalda en la pared, los brazos en las rodillas y la cabeza en las manos, las escuchaba entre sonrisas. No podía negarse que lo asaltaba cierta desilusión. Vanimeldë seguía sin ir a recibirle, y además, tan ocupada como estaba, ni siquiera lo había visto, pero ahora las sentía tras la pared... las hojas del libro al ser pasadas, el ruido de Náredriel tragando la leche de su madre, alguna "¡Claro!" O "¡Eso es!" de Vanimeldë al leer y de tanto en tanto un:

- Amme.. ¿Y yo podré ir a Lórien algún día?

- Nooo

- ¿Por qué?

- Ummmm Por qué los Valar nos lo han prohíbido

- ¿Por qué?

- Náredriel, si ahora no mamas me iré y te quedará con hambre ¿Podemos aplazar esta conversación?

Y por un tiempo se volvía a oír tragar a la pequeña. Aratandur pensaba en la gotera... Seguría allí, esperando a que la arreglara. ¿Merecería la pena? Necesitaría una casa mayor, si ellas iban a vivir con él, si Vanimeldë lo aceptaba como esposo... o como lo que fuera...

- Amme –Volvió oír sin evitar una sonrisa ante el interés devorador de la pequeña- ¿Y tú has visto a Estë?

- Pero vamos a ver, Náredriel, ¿Quién te ha hablado de Estë?

- Aratandur –Se oyó al cabo de un rato- ¿Tu la has visto? ¡Yo no creo que se mueva!

- ¿Así que este año no tendrás guardia en Yestarë? -Preguntó Airawë no sin malicia.

Aratandur sonrió con cierta timidez.

- No, este años no...

- Supongo que te veré en la fiesta...

- Supones bien -Afirmó contento.

Aquel Yestarë iba a ser diferente. Ese año que empezaba sería realmente nuevo. El primero de muchos, sin duda felices, un comienzo auténtico, un cambio... Terminado su turno Aratandur corrió a su casa, se lavó, mudó sus ropas, se peinó lo mejor que supo y comió algo deprisa, cambiando de paso el cubo que por precaución se había acostumbrado a dejar debajo de la gotera, que seguía sin ser reparada.

"Ahora sí tendré que dedicarle una tarde...-Pensó- Pero después de Yestarë, después de Yestarë"

Luego salió corriendo, atravesó las calles que lo separaban de Vanimeldë y entró presuroso en los recintos de a Casa de Sanación. Como muchas tardes Náredriel corrió hacia él, abrazándose a sus piernas, contándole sus aventuras, pidiéndole algo, con miles de preguntas en los labios y en el corazón.

- ¿Y Amme? - Le preguntó el guerrero

- En la Botica, ordenando frascos -Dijo la pequeña llevándolo hasta allí de la mano.

Llegaron.

La Botica estaba poco más allá, en el mismo pasillo en que Náredriel jugaba con redomas vacías. Al oírlos entrar Vanimeldë apartó apenas los ojos de su tarea, saludándolos distante, como a las cosas de cada día a las que no se da mayor importancia. Lejos de molestarle aquella actitud a Aratandur le gustaba, le hacía sentir próximo a ella, casi como a un familiar.

- Este año tengo libre de guardia el Yestarë -Le dijo él a modo de saludo.

Ella sonrió levemente.

- Me alegro por tí.

- Bueno... yo había pensado que quizá te apeteciera acompañarme a la Fiesta... Con Náredriel, por supuesto...-Dijo guiñando a la pequeña.

La Dama calló un momento que el tintineo de los frascos llenó de sonidos.

- No creo que sea una buena idea... Habrá mucha gente y Náredriel es aun muy pequeña... Quizás...quizás otro año. -Dijo al fin.

- Yo os cuidaré. Náredriel se portará bien ¿Verdad? -Le preguntó- Además podrá estrenar el vestido que le traje. Y te prometo no soltarla de la mano.

- ¡No! -Afirmó rotunda.- Náredriel es muy traviesa, se te escapará y se perderá entre las gentes... Me da miedo... No. Quizá cuando crezca... Además, para un año que tienes libre... Mejor que disfrutes de la fiesta con tus camaradas... Seguro que estará lleno de preciosas muchachas...

- Vanimeldë, me sobran todas las muchachas... Yo... Yo tenía la esperanza de compartir Yestaré contig... con vosotras...

- Lo siento, Aratandur, siento decepcionarte, pero no iremos a esa fiesta.

El soldado calló.

Se sentó en un rincón.

Náredriel iba transportando a dentro las redomas con las que jugaba fuera y las ponía alrededor de Aratandur, aprisionado en un semicírculo de cristales vacíos, en una soledad que le poblaba la cabeza de aullidos sin respuesta. ¿Por qué ella no quería acompañarlo? Estaba seguro que a la pequeña Náredriel la gente no le asustaría, que disfrutaría de todas las cosas. Nunca había salido de la Casa de Sanación, jamás había visto las calles, otras gentes que no fueran las sanadoras o él mismo...

¿Por qué Vanimeldë se conducía así? ¿De qué la protegía? ¿No sería quizá que temía que le pasara lo mismo que al joven príncipe? La hipótesis de que aquella niña de cabellos rojos fuera humana, o medio humana al menos, se afianzaba cada vez más en su cabeza.

- ¿Permitirás al menos que os acompañe? –suplicó- Que pase aquí con vosotras esa noche.

El ruido de los frascos cesó un momento y surgiendo de el medio de ellos, la mirada algo triste de Vanimeldë.

- Aratandur es una noche para disfrutar, para beber y bailar y mirar las estrellas. Tu tienes vecinos, familiares, amigos... ¿Por qué pasarla aquí con dos asiladas?

- Por que lo quiero así, por que me gusta estar con vosotras... Pero si tu estás incómoda...

- ¡No Aratandur! Yo valoro tu amistad y tu compañía, pero no quiero que pierdas tu tiempo con nosotras... no tenemos, no podemos ofrecerte nada...

- ¿Te he pedido alguna vez algo Vanimeldë? –Preguntó levantándose- Saber que estás aquí, que vendré y te encontraré ocupada, que Náredriel me llenará de preguntas y que ocasionalmente me dará un beso... ¡Con eso ya me basta! ¿Podré pasar el Yestarë con vosotras?

- Sí, Aratandur, nos sentiremos muy complacidas.

Todo Gondolin estaba engalanada. Las guirnaldas de flores esparcían sus aromas bajo un cielo claramente primaveral, sereno, un cielo que no había olvidado ninguna de sus estrellas. Aratandur estrenaba ropa y se sentía hermoso caminando calle abajo. Nunca había sentido sus pies tan ligeros, su alma tan llena de esperanzas. Al llegar a la Casa de Sanación entró sin dificultad, conocía la puerta que siempre estaba abierta. Atravesó los pasillos, saludó a la Sanadora que se había quedado de guardia aquella noche y escuchó el eco de sus propios pasos por el salón. Sólo quedaba una puerta, solo una, y encontraría a Vanimeldë.

- ¿Se puede?

Náredriel abrió. Llevaba el vestido blanco que él le había regalado y florecillas blancas en unas trenzas que ya empezaban a ser largas. Cuando le vio se inclinó, graciosamente, como haría una pequeña princesa ante un Rey.

Aratandur le sonrió complacido.

- ¿Amme ya está lista? –Le preguntó con cierta complicidad.

- Sí, pasa - Respondió ella tirando de él.

Estaba lista.

Aratandur apenas podía creer que aquella Elfa que tenía ante él fuera la misma que había encontrado sucia, desfallecida y herida en medio de unos matojos. Se había puesto uno de los vestidos que la Dama Idril le había dado y llevaba recogidos los cabellos en la nuca. Toda la habitación olía a su perfume, dulce pero intensamente. Entrar en aquella habitación era regresar a las Tierras Imperecederas, dejarse embriagar de nuevo por su beatitud.

- ¡Oh! –Exclamó el soldado- Yo venía a pasar el yestarë con Vanimeldë y resulta que me encuentro con Varda Elentari... –Piropeó.

Vanimeldë rió.

- Alguien que sacrifica su noche de permiso de este modo merece al menos cierta elegancia y una buena cena –Dijo señalando una mesa exquisitamente servida.

Aratandur se sentó, extraño, feliz, intentando gravar todo aquello, disfrutarlo. Ya no le importaba la animación del exterior, el bailar bajo las estrellas... Le daba igual incluso no poder contar nada de aquello a sus camaradas, que no lo entenderían.

Náredriel no paró de parlotear en toda la cena. Comía poco, pero parecían atraerla los colores de los alimentos, sus combinaciones, el cómo sabía cada cosa...

Todo lo preguntaba, todo le interesaba.

- Náredriel, ahora desea buenas noches y ves a dormir

- ¿No vendrás tu a darme pecho?

- Más tarde, mi vida, cuando me acueste... Pero tu ya vas siendo mayor y pronto dejaré de darte del todo.

- Haces trampas, amme.

- ¿Trampas?

- Si. Para lo que tu quieres soy grande y para lo que quieres pequeña...

Aratandur rió de buena gana ante el ingenio de la niña.

- ¿Y si hacemos un trato Kuluina? Sales a bailar un rato, como alguien mayor, y olvidas el pecho de tu amme por hoy... ¿Eso te parece mejor?

Náredriel reflexionó un instante. Si le parecía bien.

Vale –Dijo ella entusiasmada.

La noche era fría. Un viento del Norte soplaba trayendo hasta la terraza de la Casa de Sanación tanto la algarabía de una multitud en fiesta como la música. Al poner un pie fuera Náredriel se quedó quieta, atenta como clavada en el suelo.

- ¡Amme! ¡Escucha!

A lo lejos sonaba una antigua tonada de Valinor. La dulzura ingenua de las flautas se mezclaba con los sonidos acuáticos de un arpista, bastante mediocre a decir verdad.

- ¿Qué es eso? ¡Qué es? ¡Dime! –Preguntó con urgencia.

Aratandur vio como Vanimeldë temblaba de arriba abajo como una hoja en las manos salvajes del viento.

- Es música, corazón.

- ¡Cómo puede haber algo tan bonito! ¿De dónde sale? ¿Por qué no la he oído antes?

Vanimeldë le explicaba cómo se hacía la música con una melancolía inexplicable. La pequeña devoraba la canción, como quien prueba por vez primera algo delicioso y quiere comer hasta hartarse. Cuando terminó la pieza dijo:

- ¡Quiero más!

Vanimeldë casi lloraba.

- Es hora de que te acuestes, ven: Te ayudaré con el vestido y te daré pecho, dejaremos el crecer para otro día.

- ¡No amme! ¡Espera a ver si hay más música! ¡Por favor! –Suplicó como quien acaba de descubrir una maravilla y siente que se la arrebatan.

- Es cruel que te la lleves ahora, Vanimeldë, está embelesada... actúas como si la música fuera a dañarla... ¿Te encuentras tu bien?

La música volvió a sonar.

Náredriel impuso silencio y entornó los ojos como embrujada.

Vanimeldë se retorció las manos, desencajada la expresión como aquel día en que él la había encontrado medio muerta.

- Tu hija tiene alma de artista, Vanimeldë –Comentó Aratandur tratando de romper el hielo. Luego añadió- Kuluina, una de las cosas para las que la música sirve es para bailar, ven, te enseñaré

El soldado se acercó a la pequeña y la tomó entre sus brazos girando con ella hasta arrancarle la risa. Entre vuelta y vuelta miraba de reojo a Vanimeldë. Quieta, como una estatua, fijos los ojos en las piedras del suelo, apretadas las mandíbulas y los puños hundida en algún doloroso recuerdo, no podía discernir si feliz o desgraciado. Aratandur pensaba que era extraño que las risas y gritos de alegría de Náredriel no la hicieran ni siquiera sonreir.

¿Qué le ocurría?

Le dolía verle así.

- ¿Por qué paras? –Le preguntó Náredriel

- Si sigo te marearás...

- ¡Sigue, no me importa marearme! ¡Sigue! –Rogó la niña

Aratandur miró a Vanimeldë de reojo. Se moría de ganas de abrazarla y preguntarle qué era lo que le sucedía, de preservarla de aquella oscura y secreta angustia que la corroía.

- Hasta que pare de sonar... –Accedió Aratandur- Y luego harás caso a Amme y te irás a dormir.

La música seguía llegando hasta él, arrastrada por un viento cada vez más frío.

Su cabeza no paraba de pensar en el por qué de muchas cosas, en buscar explicaciones a misterios que lo apartaban de Vanimeldë.

"Cuando salga hablaremos seriamente" Se propuso.

Pero ella tardaba.

Normalmente costaba que Náredriel accediera a irse a dormir, pero aquella noche estaba excitada hasta lo indecible...

Su madre aún tardaría en salir. Probablemente le daría pecho antes.

¿Quién sería su padre? ¿Por qué la reacción de la niña ante la música había perturbado tanto a Vanimeldë?

- He conseguido que se meta en la cama, pero dudo que duerma... Quiere tener la ventana abierta, para oír la música, se ha puesto frenética... Me asusta cuando se pone así...

- Es sólo una niña con carácter, sensible y tozuda, pero muy despierta.

- Se ha quedado tarareando la primera melodía sin fallar una nota –Murmuró la madre.

- ¿Por qué no le compras un instrumento? No se si aprendería a tocar, pero la tendrías entretenida.

Vanimeldë le sonrió lejana. Había sacado aquella capa de pieles que él le había regalado y se arrebujó en ella.

- Hace frío... Me siento mal, Aratandur... Tu deberías estar ahí afuera, disfrutando de la fiesta... No aquí.

La tristeza parecía crecer por momentos en el corazón de la Dama.

- Pero aún estás a tiempo... ¡Sal y diviértete! Náredriel vendrá enseguida diciendo que no puede dormirse y tendré que acabar tranquilizándola entre mis brazos. No pierdas la noche aquí.

- Estoy justo dónde quiero estar... –Afirmó él.- Sólo una cosa podría hacerme más feliz en este instante.

Ella le miró inquisidora.

- Que tu bailaras conmigo. – Se atrevió a confesar él.

El rostro de Vanimeldë expresó sorpresa. El de él expectación.

- Yo... No sé bailar, Aratandur... te pisaría. He pasado mi juventud entre sanadoras y guerreros... Lo mío no son las fiestas.

Aratandur sonrió.

- Entonces creo que nos parecemos mucho, Vanimeldë. He pasado mi juventud entre guerreros y alguna sanadora... Yo tampoco he vivido muchas fiestas... Pero no haremos el ridículo: Nadie mira. Y a mí no me importa que me pises los pies...

- Lo siento, Aratandur... Siento estropearte la noche... Pero sigo pensando que es una mala idea.

El soldado hundió la cabeza entre sus hombros.

- ¡Te lo suplico! –Musitó sin poder ocultar lo importante que era para él.

La música empezó a sonar de nuevo.

- ¡Nunca te he pedido nada! –Insistió.

Ella suspiró.

- Está bien –Dijo, desprendiéndose de su capa.

El soldado la tomó de la mano, se inclinó, como pidiendo su permiso y ambos esperaron un compás para entrar a la danza.

- Me has mentido, Vanimeldë, bailas muy bien –Alabó él. Ella esbozó apenas una sonrisa.

- Esta pieza la conozco –Trató de excusarse ella.

Él sonrió y se paró: No recordaba como seguía el baile.

- Entonces dime qué va ahora –Se sonrojó.

Ella puso una mano de él en su cintura y la otra en su hombro.

- Ahora vienen giros en los que las parejas se entrelazan. -Le informó.

- ¡Sí! Ya recuerdo –Balbuceó.

Un nudo se le hizo en la garganta.

Su mano tocaba la cintura de Vanimeldë, notaba su calor, su latido, la vida que fluía de ella. Siempre se había preguntado qué se debía sentir bailando entre la gente, feliz bajo las estrellas, abrazando a una muchacha... Esa noche obtenía la respuesta.

Deseo.

Bruscamente Aratandur paró ella baile y se plantó ante ella, tomándola de las manos. Había pasado noches en vela preparando lo que le iba a decir, eligiendo con cuidado sus palabras.

- Vanimeldë... Yo... –Empezó. Ella le miró- Yo... Te quiero –Se atrevió a decir- Y desearía que tu... que tu fueras... mi esposa...

Luego calló, sintiendo que sobre él caía toda la tensión, toda la espera que le asaltaba en los combates, cuando sabía que su vida dependía de un gesto, de una finta, de un golpe de suerte.

Vanimeldë apartó sus manos.

Aratandur entendió que era un "no".

- Yo... Pronuncié una vez estos votos, y... y siguen en pie... No puedo corresponderte, Aratandur, y si te he dado pie a creer lo contrario... yo...lo siento...Perdóname

El soldado cerró los ojos, pensando que ya no temía morir.

- El padre de Náredriel –Murmuró.

- Sí –Respondió ella escuetamente.

La música de la fiesta paró de pronto. Sin la capa, con el hermoso vestido de Princesa, Vanimeldë temblaba. Aratandur preguntó entre susurros.

- ¿Era un Atan?

El ruido de la puerta abriéndose los sorprendió.

- ¡Amme! ¡No es verdad que de noche se mueva¡ ¡He ido al porche y la Valie sigue allí! ¡No es de verdad! Tiene ojos pero no ve y sus pies no caminan... No se ha ido a la "Calle" ni a "Lórien"... ¡Te han engañado Amme! ¡Los Valar son fijos!

- ¡Náredriel¡ ¡Deberías estar en la cama! –Dijo Vanimeldë, agradeciendo secretamente que la irrupción de la niña cortara aquella tensión.

- Dime si era un Atan! ¡Dímelo Vanimeldë! ¡Dime si era un atan, si está vivo, dime quien era el padre de Náredriel!

Vanimeldë se volvió a él, furiosa.

Y calló.

Luego fue hacia su hija y la tomó en brazos.

- Vete Aratandur –Le ordenó con la voz fría y seca de quien está acostumbrado a ser obedecido- Vete y no vuelvas.

- ¿Era un Atan? –Insistió él gritando- ¡Dímelo!

- Era Noldo... –Musitó ella, echando a andar.

- Era... Era... ¿Tu esposo?

Ella no contestó, como si la pregunta la ofendiera.

- Tus dedos... No tenías anillo de boda... –Dijo él demandando con aquellas palabras una explicación.

Ella apretó el paso.

- ¡Vanimeldë! ¡Vanimeldë! –Gritó él adelantándosele, arrojándose a sus pies- Si no puedes ser mi esposa, se mi amiga, mi hermana... lo que tu digas... pero ven a vivir conmigo, no me prives de tu presencia, déjame ayudarte a criar a Náredriel...Pídeme... Pídeme lo que sea.

Ella le dijo secamente.

- Súeltame... Suéltame y vete Aratandur, y no vuelvas... Olvídate de mí, de ella... Eso es lo que te pido...

- ¡Eso no! –Exclamó él. - Eso no

El llanto bañaba su rostro descomponiéndolo. Vanimeldë no volvió la vista atrás. Sobre su hombro asomaba la cabecita de Náredriel sus ojos algo adormilados ya.

- ¿Por qué llora Aratandur? – La oyó preguntar.

- Es la música, Náredriel –Decía la voz de Vanimeldë.- A veces nos da alegría y otras nos hace llorar...

- ¿Y se puede tocar la música con las manos Amme, como tocas las piedras, o quema como el fuego? –La oyó preguntarle antes de que la puerta se cerrara tras ellas.

- ¡Vanimeldë! –Llamó él con un grito ahogado

- ¡Te has dejado la capa! ¡La capa! –Sollozó mirando la prenda.

Abandonada

Tirada en el suelo.

Vacía como él.

1 Aratandur Servidor del Noble

2 El Hröa de un Elfo es el equivalente a su materia, a su cuerpo. El Fëa es su Espíritu. Ambos forman un todo. Los Elfos no enferman y son de naturaleza inmortal, aun asi su materia puede perecer suponiendo su "muerte". Si eso sucede el Espíritu va a las estancias de Mandos, uno de los Valar. Allí debe reflexionar un tiempo y tras ese periodo renacerá de nuevo , su cuerpo será reconstruido para ello y volverá a habitarlo. Eso no se producirá en dos casos: Si el Elfo ha cometido alguna atrocidad de la que se niega a arrepentirse o si en su libertad renuncia a ello.

3 Herunya Mi Señor

4 Nís / Nissi mujer/mujeres

5 Glorfindel, personakje de Tolkien, un Alto Elfo, Señor de la Casa de la Flor Dorada, Capitán de Gondolin decisivo en la historia de la ciudad.

6 Airawë Hombre rubicundo

7 Turgon es el rey de Gondolin, una ciudad escondida y que basa su supervivencia justo en el ocultamiento. La entrada en Gondolin está prohibida por ley y si alguien entra jamás podría volver a salir.

8 Lapsë Bebé

9 Los Eldar son los Elfos que han estado en Valinor y han visto la luz de los Árboles.

10 Los Moriquendi, o Elfos Oscuros son los que rehusaron ir a Valinor. No han conocido la beatitud de las Tierras Imperecederas. Sus costumbres son más relajadas y liberales que las de los Elfos, suelen vivir en los bosques, en pequeñas comunidades a menudo nómadas.

11 Firimar significa el que muere y es uno de los nombres con los que los Elfos conocen a los Humanos. Los Orientales son un pueblo poco desarrollado y que ha caído en poder del Gran Enemigo, Melkor, también llamado Morgoth, un Vala diabólico.

12 Meletyalda Majestad. Turgon es el Rey de Gondolin, pero al mismo tiempo el Rey Supremo de todos los Elfos de raza Noldor, la etnia élfica de mayor poder. Todos los Elfos de esta historia son Noldor.

13 Tuor es un humano enviado en misión a Gondolin para advertir al Rey de la innimente caída de la Ciudad. El Rey lo aceptó en Gondolin e incluso permitió que se casara con su única hija, Idril, pero no le hizo caso. Maeglin es sobrino del Rey, primo hermano de Idril y enamorado de ella. Traicionó el secreto de la Ciudad desvelando su enclave a cambio de su mando y de desposar a su prima.

14 Vanimeldë significa hermosa y amada

15 Aranel Princesa

16 Haryon Príncipe

17 Elwing es la hija del Rey Dior, de Doriath. Fëanor tenía 7 hijos que juraron recuperar tres joya únicas robadas a su padre por Morgoth. Ese juramento les llevó a arrasar la ciudad de Doriath y masacrar a la familia real, de la que escapó Elwing con uno de los tres Silmarilli.

18 Lómion es el nombre materno de Maeglin

19 Maitimo era el primogénito de Fëanor. Una característica suya era su cabello pelirrojo, heredado de su madre, una rareza entre los Noldor que lo tienen negro. Era manco. Macalaurë es el segundo hijo de Fëanor, el mejor músico y poeta de Arda. Los nombres por los que se les conocia eran Maedhros y Maglor.

20 Herinya Mi Señora

21 Tulkas es uno de los Valar, el más guerrero y fuerte

22 Eärendil es el hijo de Tuor e Idril. Es por tanto Medio Elfo. Es un personaje muy importante en el libro de Tolquien "El Silmallirion". Esta historia se situa en el año 507 de la Primera Edad. Eärendil tiene tres años.

23 Hrívë es el invierno (del 15 de noviembre al 25 de enero)

24 Anar es el sol, femenino en quenya.

25 Náredriel significa "Muchacha enguirnalada de llamas"

26 Kuluinincë significa "Naranjita"

27 Coirë va del 26 de enero al 20 de marzo.

28 Yestarë es el dia 22 de marzo, el año nuevo, una gran celebración.

29 Tuilë va del 23 de marzo al 15 de mayo.

30 Lairë va del 16 de mayo al 26 de julio

31 Los Enderi son unos dias sueltos, que, como el 29 de febrero en los años bisiestos, sirven para ajustes en el año. Se corresponden con el 19,20 y 21 de septiembre.

32 Los Elfos son inmortales, por lo que el matrimonio es un estado eterno. Una vez se emparejan ya no vuelven a hacerlo más. Cuando uno queda en situación de viuedad no se plantea la posibilidad de que pueda contraer un nuevo matrimonio, pero si se enamorara y deseara hacerlo la única vía sería que el cónyuge difunto consintiera a sabiendas de que su aceptación supone la absoluta renuncia a volver a encarnarse de modo que nadie pueda tener dos compañeros vivos.

33 Mathan es un importante Herrero que emparentó con Fëanor al casarse este con Nerdanel, su hija. Era pelirrojo.

34 Tittanya Pequeña mía

35 Valie esposa de Irmo, Valar de los sueños y las visiones. Estë se ocupa de la salud. Vive en un estanque de aguas curativas en los bosques de Lórien (también llamado Murmuran)


End file.
